Generation of Miracles meets Playground
by Freezing Luna
Summary: I just simply invited thes guys to a new place that just opened who knew it would turn out like this? I sure didn't... or did I? Himuro


**_Okay, I know I need to update my other stories but, this idea came to me in a place named Casa Grande and I was like…. Supposed the GoM and Kuroko came here and then the thought didn't leave my head. Anyho, my very first one shot. I think I'm gonna make this Akakuro._**

 ** _Kuroko's P.O.V_**  
Today was the day when the Generation of Miracles and I go to this new playground… I guess. It's name is, if I remember correctly Games Castle. I fixed my sky blue hoodie while walking to the meeting spot. As I got closer, I saw red and green hair. So Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun are here. I looked passed them to see purple hair approaching at an alarming rate, Murasakibara-kun must be excited for the sweets, but this scene kinda reminds me of Shingeki no Kyojin, him being the titan of course. I finally reached by Akashi-kun but at the same time Murasakibara-kun stop abruptly and the gust of wind he made knocked me off my feet. My eyes widened expecting to meet hard concrete but instead I was caught by my hand and pulled back on my feet. I came face to face with red eyes and instantly knew Akashi caught me.  
"Are you ok, Tetsuya?" Akashi-kun asked.  
"Yes I am okay, Akashi-kun." I replied and stepped back once.  
"Atsushi, you should learn to control your excitement." Akashi-kun said turning around to look Murasakibara-kun in the eyes.  
"Yes, Aka-chin." Murasakibara-kun replied.  
"Where's Aomine-kun?" I asked the rest.  
"Hold on, I'll call him." Akashi-kun replied.  
"Daiki if you aren't here in the next 3 minutes, there will be severe consequences." Akashi said then put down.  
In about 1 minute Aomine-kun was in front of all of us. Wish he'd move that fast when he's buying me milkshake.  
"I'm here Akashi." Aomine-kun said.  
"That's nice, Daiki. Now shall we go?" Akashi-kun asked and we all nodded and set off. In a few minutes we were in front of a huge gate and were walking in. Inside we walked to a huge building and entered. The first thing we saw were basketball machines… but before that… I feel like I'm forgetting someone. Okay, we've got red, dark blue, purple, green and….. wait.. where's the yellow?  
"Everyone… where's Kise-kun?" I asked cautiously as everyone stopped in their tracks.  
"Kise-chin…?"  
"Kise?"  
"Ryouta?"  
"Kise?"  
"Um….."  
"How mean you guys?! How could you forget me?!~ssu" an oddly familiar voice screams. We all turned around to see Kise-kun with tears looking at us frustrated.  
"Suck it up, Ryouta, just join the group." Akashi-kun said. Kise-kun stopped crying and walked over with a smile.  
"Akashi-kun let's try the basketball machine." I "asked" Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun looked at the machine for at least 3 minutes before agreeing. Each member of the GoM walked to an individual machine and put in money, but Akashi was gonna put in a bill so I gave him some coins and took the bill.  
"Tetsuya, these coins don't add up to the bill. Are you trying to rob me?" Akashi-kun asked.  
"Of course not, Akashi-kun." I just want the bill. I can get a lot of vanilla milkshakes with this.  
 ** _5 minutes later_**  
Yeah…. I'm regretting suggesting this game. I am currently at a far corner from the guys. Why you ask? The answer is simple, the guys have absolutely no restraint and are currently beating ever high score there is. This is how they're doing it:  
Akashi-kun is making baskets with only one hand while with the other hand he's talking to someone on hi phone.  
Murasakibara-kun is currently eating while dunking the ball. I know impossible but, this is Muraskibara-kun we're talking about, this guy's just too tall.  
Aomine-kun is looking at a nearby group of girls who are showing way too much cleavage, might I add, while shooting. He is completely backing the hoop but making every single shot.  
Midorima-kun is actually ten feet away from the machine and shooting, with a high ark included.  
Kise-kun is talking to girls and shooting baskets, he isn't even looking at the hoop, though.  
This is why I'm pretending I don't know them. Oh, there are Kagami-kun, Takao-kun, Kasamatsu-kun and Himuro-kun. I'm gonna move closer to them. When I was close enough, I made myself known.  
"Hello, everyone." I greeted "Please don't scream." I added quickly.  
"Ok…" Kasamatsu-kun said.  
"What do you mean, don't scream? How are we not supposed to scream when you pop out of nowhere like a horror movie character?" Kagami-kun asked.  
"Hello, Kuroko-kun, what brings you here?" Himuro-kun asks.  
"Oh! Shin-chan's here." Takao-kun pointed out. "SH-….. wait everyone else is here… Why's the whole Kiseki no Sedai here?" Takao-kun asked.  
"Observant, Takao-kun, I suggested that we go to Games Castle, but now I'm regretting it. As you can see, they simply lack self restraint." I told them.  
"Should we approach them?" Himuro-kun asked.  
"Leave those idiots be." Kasamatsu-kun replied.  
"Agreed." Takao-kun, Kagami-kun and I said. We looked over at the others and then looked at each other. I noticed Kasamatsu-kun seemed pretty irritated while looking at Kise-kun. Hm…. Seems I'll be playing match maker today. This will be fun.  
"Oi! Ahomine! Can you stop being a pervert?" Kagami-kun shouted seemingly upset with Aomine-kun about him checking out girls.  
"Hey Shin-chan! No need to shoot three pointers!" Takao-kun shouted.  
"Muraskaibara-kun, eating while making baskets is not healthy for the body." Himuro-kun scolded.  
And the replies were:  
"Don't tell me what to do, Bakagami." Aomine-kun replied.  
"How foolish Takao, three pointers are essential in a game." Que the whole fixing glasses thing.  
"Okay… Muro-chin." Murasakibara-kun replied.  
"Oh! Kasama-" Kise was #cut off, by a kick from Mister Tsundere.  
"We should've left them, after all." Kagami-kun mutters.  
"Ya think?" the rest except Himuro-kun said.  
"Okay then, since you're here let's go bowling." I suggested. I don't think they can mess this up.  
 ** _20 Minutes Later_**  
I was proven wrong. This is a disaster. It was my turn to bowl, finally. I took up t e ball but immediately fell down. Why's it so heavy? How is it that Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun can hold this ball like if it's a piece of paper?  
"Tetsuya, are you ok?" Akashi-kun asked.  
"I just face planted. Do you feel I'm ok?" I replied snarky.  
"It was a question, Tetsuya, no need to get rude." Akashi-kun replied while helping me up.  
"I can bowl it." I said and when I tried to bowl after finally getting over to the lane, I got a gutter ball. I tried again and got the same result. It was Akashi-kun's turn now. Akashi-kun picked up a red ball and bowled and as expected he got all of them. Next was Aomine-kun's turn, do you believe this guy, while eating, bowled the ball while he was backing the lane and knocked down all of them.  
Then it was Kise-kun's turn he just copied Aomine-kun except he wasn't eating. Midorima-kun was next, this guy tried to shoot the damn bowling ball, like wtf? Murasakibara-kun didn't take part though. The others were bowling pretty normal, I guess.  
After a while of bowling we went down to the arcade. I didn't play any games though.  
"Guys can we go and eat?" I asked.  
"Hm, yeah sure. I am hungry." Aomine-kun said while the others nodded.  
"Then we'll eat then go home?" Akashi-kun asked and the rest of us nodded.  
"Oh wait! I've got somewhere else I want to go." I said as everyone looked at me, I just smiled pleasantly, the ships shall set sail and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

 ** _~after they finished eating~_**

We were outside in front of Games' Castle.  
I led the group to a new place, a hotel. Heh heh, I actually made everyone purposely miss the train to their houses, so now we shall all stay in a hotel, in pairs.

"Tetsuya, why are we at a hotel?" Akashi-kun asked.  
"Well, the train station is closed. So we shall stay here, Akashi-kun's paying by the way." I told everyone.  
"What do you mean the train station is closed?" Midorima-kun asked me.  
"Well, if I may explain, today is the date of Lily. Every vehicle is to get off of the road before it is 8' o clock. As you can see, there are no cars on the road. It is now, 8:02 p.m.  
" I explained.  
"Whaaaaat...? You totally did this on purpose." Kagami-kun said, I just smirked at him and winked.  
"Who says I'm paying for everyone?" Akashi-kun asked.  
"Well you are the wealthiest of us here, you have no choice. Here's how the pairings will go, Midorima-kun and Takao-kun, Kise-kun and Kasamatsu-kun, Himuro-kun and Murasakibara-kun, Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun and that leave, oh shit, Akashi-kun and me." I mumbled and swore at the end.  
"Woah, Kuroko did you just swear?" Kagami-kun asked.  
I turned and looked at him and smiled.  
"I did no such thing Kagami-kun." I said.  
I could hear everyone else except for Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun and Himuro-kun whisper "You totally did." in the background.  
 ** _~skip to in Kuroko and Akashi's room~_**

"Tetsuya, what are you planning?" Akashi-kun asked.  
"I'm not planning anything Akashi-kun." I replied and walked to the door about to go outside to walk around. Well, that was until, Akashi-kun grabbed my wrist and the world turned a bit until, I was on the bed, Akashi-kun was on top of me.  
"Akashi-kun-"  
"Call me Sei." he interrupted.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"What does it look like I'm doing Tetsuya?" he whispered and sent shivers down my spine.  
"U-uh...um..." I stuttered out.  
"I'm gonna ravishing you, Tetsuya." Akashi-kun said and licked his lips and leaned in and bit the tip of my ear. He then started to kiss down my head to my chest. He paused and undid my button up shirt and through it off along with my pants.

~X Rated Stuff Happened~ ;D

 __ _ **If you want the lemon scene in please tell me I'll do another chapter with it. Well, I'm out peeps!**_


End file.
